Odd Turtle Out
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: The stories of five turtles who felt left out.
1. Leonardo

**Title:** Odd Turtle Out 1/5  
**Summary:** The stories of five turtles who felt left out.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor the universe they live in.

**Leonardo**

As long as Leonardo could remember, he was separate from his brothers. Despite the fact that they had no way of knowing who biologically had been hatched first, or even if their eggs had come from the same mother, Leonardo had taken on the role of being the oldest.

And, as oldest, it was his duty to look after his younger brothers. When Splinter was away, he had always been left in charge. And when they played in the sewers, he was responsible for making sure they didn't get lost or hurt. And if someone stepped out of line or stubbed his toe while Leo was on watch, he would be brought to task.

All his life, Leonardo had felt obliged to meditate longer and practice harder so that he could provide the example to his younger siblings. While his brothers played video games or read comic books, Leonardo practiced at being better. And, when he finally decided to take a break and join in, he felt out of place.

All by virtue have having been named first.

Why had his father chosen Leonardo to be the first named, to both gift him with privilege and the burden him responsibility? Leonardo often wondered that and, on one occasion, had gathered the courage to ask his father but Master Splinter was tightlipped on the subject. Leonardo was left to ponder on his own.

Had Splinter sensed that Leonardo had it in him to be the oldest? Or had Splinter chosen him at random? Was it simply luck that he was who he was? How would his life had been different had he been named Donatello or Michelangelo or Raphael? Who would he be if not Leonardo? How would he define himself?

What would he have been, if not the oldest?

**End**


	2. Raphael

**Title:** Odd Turtle Out 2/5  
**Summary:** The stories of five turtles who felt left out.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor the universe they live in.

**Raphael**

As far as Raphael can tell, he's the only one of his family who has a problem with living in the sewer.

Donnie doesn't care where he lives as long as he has electricity and can fiddle with his toys. Same goes for Leo. As long as he has a place to train, he's happy. Splinter hardly ever leaves the lair these days; he dislikes having to travel to the surface. And even though Mickey likes the things humans make and the foods they cook, at the end of the night, he's happy to crawl back into the sewer and go to sleep in his own bed.

But Raph, he settles for living down below because there is no other place in the world for a mutant turtle to exist, except maybe a dissection table in a secret government facility. He settles but it is not enough. There is a whole world above ground that Raph wished he belonged to.

Raphael would never tell his brothers but on summer evenings, he sneaks up to roof tops and watches the families in the dusk: the kids playing out late, enjoying the chance to stay up late; the parents watching from their balconies as they cook supper on the barbeque; the television sets and stereos blaring from open windows.

He'll watch until the sun sets and everyone has headed inside with their doors and windows locked. Then he'll meet up with Casey and they'll beat in a couple of skulls. They'll celebrate with throwing back a couple of cold ones and call it a night. Casey will return to his apartment, and the warm bed he shares with April, and Raph will slink home to the lair.

Nights like these seem to satisfy something in him, something his brothers don't seem to understand. Yes, Raph has always enjoyed the high of imminent danger but it is not the only reason he does this. Raphael, and again this is something he'd never tell anyone, does this to protect the world that he cares for, the humans he cares for, the place he wishes more than anything he could be apart of.

But Raphael is the tragic revenger. He makes the world a better place for others to live in, but he will never be able to reap what he has sown. This world is not meant for him and he can not live here, despite how much he wishes he could.

**End**


	3. Donatello

**Title:** Odd Turtle Out 3/5  
**Summary:** The stories of five turtles who felt left out.  
**Notes: **This story has a bit different format than the last two.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor the universe they live in.

**Donatello**

The sound the katana makes as it pierces the foot ninja's chest cavity was oddly unfamiliar. Even though Donatello had heard that sound many times in battle, it had always come from his periphery. In surprise, Donatello let go of the weapon and his opponent fell back, dead.

Growing up, Donatello and his brothers had been trained on a variety of weapons, until they had been given their own individual weapons, chosen by their father, to specialize with. Master Splinter had explained that each weapon suited each of his sons' personality and preference. Katana for Leo, whose personality was reflected in the elegance and aesthetic of the bladed weapon. Sai for Raphael, who preferred to get up close and personal with anyone he was having a disagreement with. Nunchucks for Michelangelo, whose childlike nature would see them not only a weapon, but as a toy whose tricks were to be mastered. And for Donatello, the bo, as it served both as a weapon and a tool, depending on how the wielder chose.

But, despite his extensive practice with his preferred weapon, Donatello still had the skill to wield any of his brother's weapons. In fact, after so much practice, when Donatello found himself suddenly weaponless, he'd instinctively picked up one of his unconscious brother's katana and defended himself. But a katana is not a bo. A bo is only lethal if you chose it to be, you must make it lethal, put enough force. But a katana is designed to slice, to cut, to kill, even in the hands of an amateur.

Donatello stood over his dead opponent heedless of the battle Michelangelo and Raphael were still fighting. Holding the corpse down with one foot, he pulled his brother's katana from the dead man's chest. Donatello winced at the sound it made and realized, with disgust, that he was about to throw up.

His brothers all had their reason to fight. Leonardo for duty. Raphael for anger. Michelangelo for fun. Donatello because he loved his brothers and could not bare the thought of not being part of it. But he did not savor the fight. The taste of battle quickly grew bitter in his mouth.

Donnie looked down at the bloodied blade in his hand. He knelt and wiped the blood off, on the dead Foot ninja's tunic. Leo would be upset if he didn't.

This was not the first kill he had made, though he tried not to take life. It was impossible to study the world and not find life sacred, even if it was a life who was trying to take yours.

"Donnie, you okay?" Donatello jumped as Michelangelo called to him and turned to see that his brothers had finished off the rest of the foot and were both kneeling next to Leo, who remained unconscious.

"I'm fine." Donnie said, as he stood and walked over to his brothers, "Just fine."

**End**


	4. Michelangelo

**Title:** Odd Turtle Out 4/5  
**Summary:** The stories of five turtles who felt left out.  
**Notes:** This story is a refection of Leo's story.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor the universe they live in.

**Michelangelo**

As long as Michelangelo could remember, he was separate from his brothers. Despite the fact that they had no way of knowing who biologically had been hatched first, or even if their eggs had come from the same mother, Michelangelo had taken on the role of being the youngest.

For whatever reason, whether it had been the order in which he was named or just that he had naturally been slower to develop, Michelangelo had always been the last. The last to eat solid food. The last to walk. The last to speak. The last to learn to spell his name, though, to be fair, his name was the longest and most likely to be misspelled. Being the last meant being the youngest, the littlest, the baby of the family; too childish and immature to be allowed in on the fun his older brothers were having. Donnie didn't want him in the lab; he broke things. Leo didn't want him in the dojo; he was distracting. Raph didn't want his around period; he was annoying.

All there live, this difference had been there and it only widen with time, as Michelangelo's older brothers moved away from him. Donnie was no longer interested picture books and comics; he found them too easy. Raph no longer wanted to wrestle and horse playing; he found it childish. And Leo, well, he'd been the one most distant brother of all. Even when he was willing to play a game of monopoly, he rarely seemed to be enjoying himself. To Mikey it seemed that Leo did it out of some weird sense of obligation, not for his own enjoyment.

The years passed.His brothers took on more serious roles but Mikey had no desire to be anything but what he was. He refined his skills, became a better cook and drawer, but still kept that child-like part of him that was the littlest brother. His fun loving nature was not something that he would simply grow out of. It was a part of him. In fact, it was the part of him that kept him different and separate from his brothers.

Michelangelo watches his brothers sometimes and he can't imagine being them. Leo is burdened by leadership. Raph is so angry at the world that rejects him. Donnie isolates himself in his lab day and night. They have put their childish things away.

Michelangelo watches his brothers and wishes they could be more like him.

**End**


	5. Venus de Milo

**Title:** Odd Turtle Out 5/5  
**Summary:** The stories of five turtles who felt left out.  
**Notes: **This is the final chapter of _Odd Turtle Out_. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this little story of mine and a special thank-you to everyone who was kind enough to review.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor the universe they live in.

**Venus de Milo**

She floats silently through the abandoned tunnels of underground New York, a ghost that is no longer remembered. She merely exists, not living, not dead, in this dark, cold, lonely place. Once there was light and warmth and companionship. For a brief time, there was family. But it was brief, so very brief that she can't be sure it was even real.

Sometimes, the edges of oblivion will crack and she can peak in on the world that has gone on without her. She spies on the family that was once part of her life, however briefly.

_Michelangelo! Raphael! Leonardo! Donatello! Master Splinter!_ She calls out but they do not hear her. They go on with their lives, unaware of the ghost who hides in their walls.

_Please! Please! Let me in!_ She wails without avail.

Once, there had been something in one of the turtle's eye, a faint remembrance. But it was quickly gone; the fleeting thought never pursued.

_Please_, she begs, _Please, hear me! See me! Remember me!_

But they have gone back to their world, their happy little world, where they never had a sister.

Defeated, with ghostly tears running down her pale cheeks, she fades back into the darkness.

**End**

**End Note: **Congratulations to **lugia flyhight **for correctly guessing that this chapter would belong to Venus de Milo. You get a gold star. ;)


End file.
